The new Companion
by AzzieSutton
Summary: This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh, but all reviews are welcome. Feel free to tell me what can be done to make it better. All credit goes to Stephan Moffat and the rest of the designers of Doctor Who. Enjoy a story about the doctor, a new alien race, and a young girl called Jaqueline
1. News Story

All credit goes to the writers of doctor who, including Stephan Moffat.

Chapter one

Jacquline POV

I sigh as I flop down on the couch after another long day of work. Life is just as boring as usual. I grab the remote and flip on the tellie. Standing up, I walk into the kitchen to get a soda, and when I get back into the sitting room, something on the tellie catches my eye. I stop and stare at the screen for a moment. I see a tall blonde announcer on the screen. She begins to talk "Good afternoon Britain. We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you breaking news." The camera zooms out to show what can only be described as mayhem in the background. Fire everywhere, but not a single firetruck in sight. The woman begins to speak again. "We have no idea what happened here. All firefighters have gone missing, the trucks disappeared. This is something that can only be described as supernatural."

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! This is more of an intro than anything else... Enjoy the story and keep reading!


	2. This is how I die

*cough* *cough* I do not own doctor who. I do however, own Jaquline and the Aliens introduced into this story (Le Draco). Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

Doctor(13) POV

"Off to new wonderful places!" I say to no one in particular. I sigh at the emptiness around me. I'll admit it. I MISS CLARA. I am shaken from my thoughts by the sudden sound of an alarm. I run to the console and turn the screen to face me. I gasp in surprise, dropping my coffee. "Great. Just great" i say as the coffee drips into the heart of the TARDIS. She's going to be hyper now. I turn back to the screen looking at the description of the alien less than 10 miles from my current location on the planet earth... It is describing a small alien, no bigger than my hand, with a HUGE appetite. It eats mostly metal, but will eat almost any material when metal is lacking. It breaths fire. I know, sounds like a dragon right? But it isn't. This little guy is called Le Draco, because it breaths fire like a dragon, as I said, or I guess thought, a little bit ago. This cannot be good. These guys are known to eat entire planets. I am surprised they are not moving faster. I punch the coordinates into the TARDIS and press go.

Jaquline POV

I grab my coat throwing it on. I'm a reporter, why didn't someone call me. I grab my keys and rush out to my car. There may already be reporters on the scene, but I am not going to miss an opportunity for a good story. I unlock my car and hop in, starting it up. As I go to pull out of my driveway, my windshield is suddenly covered in small little redish orange creatures the size of my hand. I scream in terror and start the windshield wipers, which throw them of, but they are quickly replaced by hundreds more. My car begins to rock as they move back and forth. I lock the doors, trying to protect myself. All I can think about is this is how I'm going to die.


	3. They're aliens

Once again, I do not own doctor who. These are OC characters however, so I have added my own touch. Please enjoy!

Chapter 3

Doctor POV

The TARDIS lands with a loud THUNK, throwing me to the ground. I grab onto the rail pulling myself up and walk over to the screen to check my surroundings. I see thousands of the little alien death machines surrounding the TARDIS, eating everything in sight. I sigh, pocketing my sonic screwdriver and step out of the TARDIS, careful to avoid large swarms of them. As I'm looking around, scanning things with my screwdriver, I see a strange sight, two bright lights turn on underneath a pile of the little monsters. It takes me a second to realize its a car. There is a person under there.

Jaquline POV

I flicked the headlights on in the hope a rescue crew is what i heard. It was more of a whooshing noise, something I had never heard, but I assumed with all this mayhem someone was looking for people. I hear a loud whirring sound and assume it is a method of getting rid of these things. It seems to be working as they scurry away, revealing a really old man, with eyebrows that could KILL. He pounds on my window, so i roll it down. "You plan on getting out of there? Or do you want to be eaten alive" he has a thick Scottish accent. I open the car and step out "Would they really eat me?"

"I highly doubt it. But you never know."

"What were those things" I don't know why, but I assume this man knows something about them. The man coughs and looks at me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He raises one eyebrow, almost as if it was a question. "Try me." I respond. He raises both eyebrows this time, and in a very dramatic voice says "Aliens."

Sorry for the short chapters guys! It is new to me and I just want to get my ideas out of my head. I will go back and edit don't worry. Thanks to all my reviewers and keep reviewing! I love hearing from you guys!


	4. You're not Human

*sighs* Unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters from the show.

Chapter 4

Jaquline POV

He looks at me with both eyebrows raised "They're Aliens". I can't help myself. I burst into laughter. "You... You're kidding right?" I manage to choke out between fits of uncontrollable laughter. His brows furrow. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Stupid human." he starts walking towards a blue police box I hadn't noticed before. "Wait!" I shout, jogging to keep up with him. "You weren't kidding were you? I figured they were a lab experiment gone wrong or something... .but your telling me they're from space..." He nods

"Thats what I said" I ponder this for a minute.

"Are you from space?" He looks at me with one eyebrow up. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, the way you called me a stupid human for one, which implies that you are not."

"Not what" He's stalling. My time as a reporter has taught me enough to know when someone is stalling. "Human. You're not Human"


End file.
